


run

by serenbach



Series: daemon drabbles [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: It took three days after washing up on shore for Nelda to feel safe, but once she did, her daemon finally settled.
Series: daemon drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218653
Kudos: 4





	run

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet featuring my Watcher Nelda, a dwarf moon godlike and former galley slave.

On the third day after she had washed up shore, Fern dropped from her sleeve to the grass, and Nelda had stopped and stared as she _shuddered_ and changed.

When they had been on board ship, Fern had mostly taken small forms, hiding under her clothes to provide both warmth and comfort. It had been better for them if they tried to avoid notice – Nelda already stood out enough.

(Sometimes though, Fern had taken a big form to try and scare away the people hurting them. It never worked, but they had to try, didn’t they?) 

The first day, she had been too tired and overwhelmed to feel much of anything. The second day, she had been suspicious of their rescuers – an orlan and an aumaua who called themselves Kind Wayfarers, who had healed their wounds and given them food and clothes and offered to take them somewhere safe and claimed to want nothing in return.

On the third day, she realised that they really were safe, really were _free_ , and that’s when Fern _settled._

She transformed from a tiny mouse that fitted into her palm into a graceful form, fairly large for a daemon, lithe and strong and _perfect_.

Nelda leaned down, pressed their foreheads together, laughing and crying at once. “Your horns are almost as big as mine,” she said, giggling through her tears.

She glanced up. Her rescuers were smiling at her. The aumaua looked close to tears himself.

“An antelope,” the orlan said, her smile warm. “She suits you.”

 _I want to run,_ Fern told her, nudging her gently, eagerly, and so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Nelda multi-classed as a paladin/ranger in deadfire so I used her ranger companion as her daemon in this!


End file.
